1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound-capture and listening system for head equipment in a noisy environment.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a very noisy environment, such as, for example, that prevailing in a cockpit of a military aircraft, the apparatuses for sound capture, restitution and processing of the voice are not optimized, and are even, mostly, poorly implemented. The radio communications between the crew and other speakers are of poor quality. The users communicate with several other speakers (other aircraft, ground stations, the other members of the crew, their own voice back again). These communications are monophonic, affected by interference, fairly unintelligible and are not hierarchized. If several sound alarms occur simultaneously, they are difficult to discriminate from one another. These poor communications, when added to the environmental noise, contribute significantly to the fatigue of crews, and may even harm their hearing. The helmets which they wear protect them hardly at all from such noise. The only means available to them to try to make these communications somewhat more intelligible are controls for adjusting sound level, this being far from satisfactory. The various apparatuses which implement these sound communications are dissimilar and their characteristics are not always completely compatible.